Complications
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Cullen is just getting settled in to a life as a vampire, and now must make the next step. He must fit in as a vampire in a human community. Shall he do it? Or will...Complications... Arise? The Third Instalment in my David Cullen Fanfictions series that started in "A New me" and continued in "Fitting In"
1. Port Angles

Port Angles

I never thought I would do this.. I never thought it was possible. Me.. David Cullen...stalking a woman. Okay, maybe stalking was not the right word..protecting was more like it. Grace Snow, my exe girlfriend was the girl I was protecting, not that she really needed it. It was not like she was being tracked down by a murderer..nor into illegal activites, in fact it was quite the opposite. She was having dinner with a friend in Port Angles..perfectly legal..and I was the murderer in that equation. No I was protecting her because I was over protective.. And this was the only way I could be with her. I was a Vampire, and she was human.. Just because it worked out for Bella and Edward, did not mean it could work out with us. Edward had over 100 years of practice at the self control thing.. I had a couple weeks. Not good odds.

So this was what I was reduced to. Lingering in the shadows, ease-dropping on their conversation from the alley behind the restaurant. Oddly enough, it was about me.

"He's changed so much" Marrisa.. Grace's friend said. To which Grace replied

"He's still the same guy, just mourning" There was a brief silence before Marrisa said "He looks in constant pain.. Not mentally.. But physically.. Especially when you are close" Well damn.. I thought I was hiding it well. Grace was silent for a long time, so long I thought the subject would be changed, but then she said "He has lost all confidence in himself.. He seems to think he's not good enough for me.. Like I shouldn't want him because he's grieving. Like my love could stop so easily. He lost his mother, anyone would react the way he is, if I wouldn't stand by him through that, then I poor girlfriend I would be.." She sighed. A soft growl emanated from me, she was beating herself up for this, and I didn't want that.. This one was all on me.

They must have finished their dinner for their voices became stronger as they left the building. I watched them from down the ally as they walked towards their car. That was when I heard a click...of a gun being cocked.. Followed by two more. It wasn't coming from far off. On top of that I smelt the sickly sweet scent of a vampire nearby. This whole situation was bad. I jumped into action. As the first shot when off I bound forward, shooting through the ally in a second, and grabbed Marrisa and Grace's arms, pulling them into the ally. It was from that point I held my breath, for I heard the bullet's make impact in bodies.

They screamed, but stopped when they saw me "Dave?" Grace said in amazement. I shushed her with a finger and said quickly "My car is at the end of this ally. Wait here." Almost used my whole stock of air.. That was bad. I then ran off at human speed down the ally. I got in my camero and was speeding down the ally within a minute. My breaks squeeled as I slammed on them at the other end of the ally, throwing the door open and saying "Get in." Great now all my air was used. If I had to breath in now.. Through my nose or mouth..all would be lost.. The blood lust would take control, and I would have to murder the whole town. They got in without question.. Marrisa climbing into the back. Both of their hearts were pounding in fright. That did not help at all. Once Grace had closed the door, I punched the accelerator and tore off. I didn't look back, or slow down to under 200 miles pe hour until we were out of town. It was only then I slowed down to just under 110 miles an hour. I then opened the window and finally took in a breath. My throat burned, but there was no smell of spilled blood, which was good.

It was then I asked "Are you two alright?" My attention wasn't all on them though, I now searched for the scent of that vampire, to see if we were being followed, because if we were.. Then I would have to find a way to confront them.. And to do so without These two having any knowledge of it. Grace was the first to reply when she said "we're fine.. What were you doing there?" I let out a small snort at that, mind racing to come up with a good excuse. That was when I saw two cars speeding their way towards us, heading into town. At the front was a silver Volvo, and behind it the yellow porche.. Edward and Alice. A breathed a sigh of relief, I did not have to worry about killing Grace and Marrisa now, for Edward would read my mind and stop it happening. The porch skidded into a U turn as it cut in front of me, while the volvo did the same behind me. Grace screamed before I shushed her with a look "It's Alice and Edward. They were going to meet me in Port Angles for a movie, I guess they got the idea when they saw me speeding the hell out of there. It's okay." I lied easily. I knew Alice must have been watching me and would have seen the shooting. It was nice to be able to talk to her without having to shut her down.. I had missed that.

The car was silent most of the way back, Marrisa's reason would be being the awkward third wheel, Grace's was obviously just not knowing what to say, and me of course being that I didn't want to give Grace any hope. When we made it back to Forks, I dropped Marissa off first, then proceeded to my old house, Edward and Alice still with us. As I pulled up to the house, I looked over at Grace, longing to go in there with her. She smiled softly at me and murmured "Thank you for saving us." I gave her one of my old smirks and said "I said that I wasn't good for you... not that I didn't want to be." She gave me a small look of shock before I continued "I'll have Bella or Edward return the van before school tomorrow." With that the door closed and I sped off for home, Edward and Alice on my tail.


	2. Dicussions

Discussions

I was aware of Edward's constant gaze on me as we drove home. I knew what he was thinking, which was a shock in itself since he was the mind reader in the family.. I was just the weather man. He was wondering how I made it out of Port Angles without killing the whole town... with two humans no less. Truth be told I didn't know how I did it... well I knew how I did it, but not how I was able to do it. Grace was in danger...and nothing else mattered.

I was the first to pull into the garage, yet that did not stop Edward and Alice beating me to the door of my camero. I opened it slowly, not wanting to face them. While I was able to do what no newborn could.. I still felt terrible. I had failed all those humans that I could have saved..but I had chosen secrecy..and Grace..over them. Edward must have been reading my mind, for he didn't press for details, just stood there.

Alice on the other hand, was full of questions. "How did you even do it David? How is that possible?" She asked incrediously. Edward gave her a look as he said "Alice.." I shook my head and got out of my car, shutting the door, shutting away the human stench from it. I said "Its okay. To be honest Alice, I have no clue how I did it. I did think of running for a second, but Grace was in danger.." I trailed off as I pushed past her.. There were more troubling things on my mind.. The Vampire.

Edward perked up when I thought about the vampire. I knew what he was planning to do, and beat him to it. We ran into the main house, down in the living area. The only ones here were Jake, Bella and Nessie. I softly called "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie." In a gush of wind they were all there. "Are you okay David? Alice and Edward left without a word." I nodded in response to Carlisle. "I'm fine Carlisle.. Well at least I'm not harmed, however I thought You should know. Just before the shooting" I ignored his brief look of shock as I continued "I smelled a vampire. Now he ran just as the bullet's went flying. Port Angles is our land, we don't want him...hunting.. Near us, do we not?" I finished.

Carlisle was silent for a few moments before he said "Emmett, Jasper, see if you can go track his scent. He is most likely just passing through, but I still would like to meet him." Emmett and Jasper nodded and started to walk off when I placed a hand on Emmett's chest, stopping him. "Grace's van is still there.. Could you bring it back for her?" Em gave me a teasing grin "You mean drive that old rust bucket? Fine, but you owe me" I allowed a small chuckle and replied "I'll allow you to win an arm wrestle sometime." He boomed a laugh in response to that, and without another word, ran off after Jasper.

The next hour was tough for me, for the Cullens had many questions regarding how I did what I did, and a lot of them ignored the fact I left those humans to die, and focused on the fact I made it away without revealing our secret. Bella, Jake and Edward understood, that much I could tell. Jake it was obvious why he could tell... he feels the same way all the time, when humans are in danger, but he is in no place to phase. Of course Edward understood because he could read my thoughts.. And Bella understood because, aside from me..she was the newest to this life. This was something I took comfort in.. I was not alone.

Finally, and hour and a half after Jasper and Emmett had set out, they returned.. My guess for why it had been so long was because of the fact they had to drive my old van back to Grace's, which would take some extra time. We all perked up the moment they ran in. One Shake of Jasper's head was all it took to drop our spirits. He said "The trail was too old, mixed with too much human scents. We could not follow it." I let out a small sigh at that "Hopefully he realized This was someone elses land and took off. If I could smell him, he could smell me too." I say. Carlisle nodded slowly "We can only hope." He looked troubled, as did the others. I could understand why.. The last time a vampire had been on their lands.. It took a human's life... mine.


	3. Everything Got Harder

Everything Got Harder

Jacob came to school with me the next morning. When he had asked to join me, I didn't even stop to think, I had just said yes. Why would I say no anyways? He was there for me.. Or for Grace.. Whichever one. On our way he broke a long silence with "You shouldn't beat yourself up for yesterday.. You saved lives. You would have taken more if you had tried to be a hero." He then threw a smirk at me "And then I would have to kill you." I snorted at that, flashing him a quick smirk back "You would have to try, Fido. I've seen your big bad wolf.. I've seen Poodles scarier than you." I however then turned serious and said "I have the powers to protect people, I could have taken out those gunmen in seconds.. Hell I could have caught all the bullets before they reached their mark.. Yet I chose my own safety over theirs. The Cullens assure me we aren't monsters... yet I feel like one."

Jake shook his head slowly "Before you get the red tights and call yourself the Flash, keep in mind.. There was blood spilt. You could have killed the whole town, and you know this. You saved lives by leaving. Had you tried to be the hero, you would have slipped up. Smelt the blood.. Seen it.. Heard it. You did the right thing.. You are a hero." I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot, seeing Grace eyeing me from her van. Jake followed my gaze and was silent for a moment, before he got out of the car. He then murmured "I'll head her off, you get to class Lightning boy" I nodded, not about to point out the fact she would get to me sometime today.. Considering we had a lot of the same classes. I got out of the car and say softly "See Ya Fido" I then went off to class.

The story of the Shooting had of course spread through the school like wildfire.. And the fact Grace, Marissa and I were there and got out safely was also widely known. Many kids asked me questions, which I deflected with a simple "Don't want to talk about it" It appeared my air of grief from my mothers death was enough to keep people asking a second time.

Against all odds, I made it to lunch. I got some food and went to a table by myself to 'work' like I had gotten in the habit of doing. However when I smelt Grace walk up to me and sit down beside me, I sighed to myself, looking up at her. She looked at me, silent. She bore into my eyes.. My crimson eyes. Finally she just said "Why were you in Port Angles David?" I sighed again, this time so she could see and said "I told you Grace.. Edward, Alice and I were going to watch a movie. Right place at the right time." She shook her head and said "David, how long have we known eachother?" I sighed "Since I moved to Forks." She nodded "Yes.. I know you better than anyone in Forks.. Even the Cullens. I know when you are lying to me.. And I know when you are keeping something from me. You know.. I thought it had something to do with your grieving.. But no.. there's something more. For instance.. Why are you wearing the same contacts that your mothers KILLER wore?" I clenched my fists at her words, fighting the growl that was threatening to rise up. I didn't fully succeed, a low growl emanating from my chest. "That's none of your business, Grace" Her resolve didn't falter at my words.. Or my growl. She continued pressing me for something by saying "Its sick, that you want some sort of connection to that Psychopath. I would think you would be sickened by anything to do with her.. Yet here you are, imitating her down to your skin tone. And Don't get me started on this myserterious friendship with the Cullens? Friends with Edward? The David I knew found the cullens creepy.. Not friend material!" My growl got louder as I stood up, maybe a little too fast. I stood over her, my hands flexing. Thunder boomed above, and it started to rain outside. I growled "The Cullens are trying to help me, don't you dare put them down. You know Nothing Grace Snow!" Her face screwed up, as if she was shocked by my outburst, and was close to tears. I knew I had gone to far, but my whole being was doing nothing except crying out for her blood. I knew I had to get out of there. Before I left though, I said deathly quiet "Stay away from me.. If you know whats good for you." I then turned and stormed out.

It took everything in me not to just run back home. I needed to keep up normality..even if I might have just ruined it back in the Café. I got in the drivers seat of the Camaro and didn't even bother with the seat belt. I just took off, speeding down the highway. It was mere minutes by the time I finally reached the garage. I got out quickly and burst into the house. I heard Rosalie watching TV in the living room, and heard as she got up quickly and was in front of me in a second. She looked me over and asked "Why aren't you in School?" I answered her question with a Question "Where's Edward..Carlisle, Bella? Any of them?" I couldn't smell them. She said softly "They went out hunting.. And the dog is currently with Nessie, on a run. What happened David?" Rosalie was the last person I wanted to talk to. She was the only Cullen I had yet to connect to in any way.. The one I truly believe hated me and wanted me gone. So I snapped "Why do you care anyways, blondie? Last time I checked you resented my existence." I used Jake's nickname out of her, which thankfully got a rise out of her. She hissed, but regained enough of her calmness to say "I care, because it could effect this family, Lightning. Now what happened? Did you attack a human?" I growled at that, but shook my head, saying one word "Grace." At that, her composture changed. She said, surprisingly softly "Come sit with me." I raised an eyebrow, but followed her to the couch.

She was silent, before she looked over at me and said softly "You're right. I do resent your existence.. But not for the reason you think. I resent it because of what you have lost. Like you.. I lost something when I was changed.. Something none of the others lost... love." She then proceeded into her story.. Which I had to admit, was much worse than mine. That seemed to calm me down a bit. Finally I said "I don't know if I can do this anymore.. Being around her.. It is too tough. The blood I can handle.. Shutting her out.. Not so much. I may be stronger now.. Phsycially.. But mentally. No. One day I am going to slip up.. Or just give up entirely." She offered me a small smile and said "Maybe what you need is a break. Its how Edward dealt with his Bella problem. This way, we can stay here even longer." I nodded slowly.

That was when the rest of the cullens showed up. They gathered around me, all asking questions at the same time.. All the same one in general. Was I okay? I stood up and said "I'm sorry Carlisle.. But I can't do this. I can't be around Grace.. I almost attacked her today. I need to take a break. Edward mentioned something about the Denali's.. That they are like us. I'll go join them for a bit. I don't know when I will be back.. But I need to clear my head. I'll leave tomorrow." If Carlisle was hurt, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and said "Take as much time as you need son."

That night, I made my last visit to Grace's. Probably ever. If I did come back to Forks, it would be with Grace firmly pushed out of my mind. I ran, instead of using the car, as it was quicker and more silent. However once I got to the house, I did not smell Grace with in the house. This was strange, as she was never one for parties. I jumped in through her window, and recoiled a the scent. It was hers alright.. But mixed with something else.. Something I was afraid I would smell again.. Something I was afraid would mean trouble when I smelled it the first time... A vampire. Not just any vampire.. But the one I smelled in Port Angles the day before. My breath caught in my throat. I was slowly putting things together.

However I did not need to, for there was a note on Grace's bed. I rushed over a picked it up.

I have your human mate. I shall feed on her if you do not come to the clearing in the woods whereupon my mate's scent is strongest. You know the place. Come alone, or I shall kill her even faster. You have until the morning.

I didn't even take time to blink, I knew where this vampire had taken. There was only one clearing in the woods I knew about that had a vampire other than the cullen's scent... the clearing where Katherine Di'Angelo had taken me to kill me. This vampire must have been her mate.. And looking for revenge. Without another thought I turned and bolted out Grace's window... to go to her rescue.


	4. Interference

Interference

I didn't make it far. I had been running at breath taking speeds, faster than I had run before, however they had been quicker. I smelled them before I saw them. The Cullens... or at least the males. The four of them stood in the woods, blocking my path. I stopped in my tracks, growling loudly at them. "Get out of my way." I said, dropping into a crouch. Jasper and Emmett did the same. The normal glow for battle that usually emitted from Emmett was not there. Instead he had a concerned face, a pained face. He really did not want to do what he was afraid he had to. Jasper had a calmed face as always, a cold face one could say. He would do what he must.. He would do his duty. Edward and Carlisle were the diplomatic two, and were standing upright.

Carlisle said "David, you can't do this." I growled back "Like Hell I can't.. Don't make me hurt you.." Edward then said "Take a moment to think David. Running in blind isn't the way to do this. We have to work together." I brought up an image of the vampire's note so that Edward would see it and said "We can't.. If he catches wind of us, she dies. I must do this alone." That is when Carlisle said "Alice has seen that future.. You don't save her son.. She dies.. And so do you. However if we come up with a plan.. We could save the both of you. If you will not come with us, we will have to force you to come, something I do not wish to do. However I must do what I must to protect my family.. To protect you." I growled again, looking for an opening, however there was none. I may have the strength to crush them. However Jasper was my equal, if not my better when it came to fighting. Edward was the fastest, and between the two of them I could be beaten. So I slowly stood out of my crouch, and Jasper and Emmett did the same. I then said "We don't have much time Carlisle.."

Once we returned to the cullen house to find the females. They were not alone though. Jake was there, with his pack. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry. I was surprised Jake had called his pack. Then I remembered.. A human was in danger.. It was their duty to protect Grace.. They were not doing this for me. I took a seat, finding myself unable to stand.. Which in itself was weird considering I couldn't get tired. When I got over the fact I could be tired, I looked up to see a whole bunch of concerned pale faces.. And a couple concerned not-so-pale faces. It was well known Leah was not content with being the vampire pack so I had not expected her to care. It was Jake who now looked to Carlisle and asked "What's the plan Doc?" I saw him shake his head and say "Grace is David's friend for lack of a better word, It should be his plan" I blinked, unsure how to answer.

How could I come up with a plan when all I wanted to do was run in now? Bella must have sensed this for she said "Jake and I could run in and grab Grace. He could run her off while the rest of us rush in... for the kill." I shook my head at that "He will smell you coming and kill her before you could reach her..No... I have to go in alone." I could tell the family did not like that idea, however I had no choice. If anyone else but me went after her, the vampire would kill her. This I could not allow.

I sat in silence for a minute. Thinking. Trying to come up with a plan. I look at each member of my family as I think, trying to think of a use of each ones strategic abilities. Thats when it hits me. The plan. Well... not a full plan, but the foundations for one. I was set on this before I even opened my mouth to speak. I then clear my throat, mostly for effect, before I say "Okay, here is the plan..." I quickly glance at Alice.. Who smiles...


	5. Aggressive Negotiations

Aggressive Negotiations

As I get close, I begin to smell them. The Vampire.. And he had Grace with her. Good. Just as I had suspected. Once just outside the clearing I stopped running and began a slow walk. The Vampire knew I was there.. And I did not want to frighten him into killing Grace.. Not to mention I hoped to keep my existence as a vampire a secret from her.

I emerged into the clearing just as it begins to rain. In the middle there was a small fire, and by the small fire, a small female, tied up... Grace. She looked up when she heard me. Her eyes widdened and her breath caught in her throat. I could smell the salt of the tears she had been crying.. Could see the red in her eyes. It took everything in me not to growl. She yelled out "No.. David..Get out of here.. He's a vampire!" I shake my head and say softly "Grace.. My brave, brave girl.. This will all be over soon." I then turn my attention to the figure behind her. A small smirk is on his lips. He was about my height, more muscular than I was, and every other definition of male beauty. He says in a sweet, velvety tone "Humans... so fragile.. So scared, wouldn't you agree David?" I stay silent to this before he continues "I'm surprised at your strength. Only a few weeks old, yet you were able to escape the shooting.. And more surprisingly, are able to stand in the presence of this scrumptious smelling little girl. Foolish though, to fight the thirst. Isn't it? She is right here.. More vulnerable than a normal human.. You could drink her.. Right now. I wont stop you. Go ahead. You know it is what you desire! I am nothing if not merciful! Satisfy your craving, and die happy."

To this I growl.. A feral.. Terrible growl. It echos in between us. This is what I wanted to avoid.. But it was too late. She knew what I was now.. Thanks to what the vampire had said. "I will not taste human blood again. Let her go, you have me now.. The one responsible for Katherine.. Or whatever her name was' death. Grace has nothing to do with this." She looks at me with fear in her eyes. Fear of me... or for me.. I don't know. I offer her a small smile to try and assure her, before my features return to hatred at the vampires next words

"No.. I don't think I shall. You know the rules David.. No human can know of our existence. And I have told this one too much. If you wont kill her.. I will. Then you will spend the rest of your short existence feeling the agony I feel for the death of my mate. A Mate for a Mate is a fair trade, don't you think?" My hands curled into fists and I snarled "You wont kill her. You will have to kill me first." Grace's eyes widen again. I don't give the vampire a chance to decide on his options. I charge. Given my surprise attack and my advanced speed, I make it to the vampire before he can make it to Grace. I swing my first towards his face. However he anticipated such an obvious move, grabbing my arm and using my momentum to twist it behind my back, bringing me to my knees. I feel the pain, which saves me from smiling as he fell into my trap.

He leans down and hisses in my ear "Nice try newborn, but I have years of experience on you! Now I feel its only right to tell you who killed you. My name is Jackson. Thank you for playing my game. Now I shall immobilize you, kill your mate.. And finish you off. That sound good to you?" I Growl. Grace and I lock eyes, and that is when I smile a true smile.

 _NOW_ I think, just as thunder booms and lighting arcs down from the sky and strikes both myself and Jackson. I feel nothing as he crumples in pain.. Just as Jasper had a couple weeks earlier. I twist around, grab him by the throat and pick him up, running him into a tree. The Tree cracks from the impact. Just as Jackson was coming back to his senses, 5 furry blurs rush past us, with another pale blur. Bella quickly untied Grace, who was in complete shock. I looked around to growl "Get her out of here!" That is when a fist connected with my face, sending me flying back towards them, landing at Jake's paws. Grace screamed, but I was up in a milisecond. Jackson began to charge, but then Emmett and Jasper emerged from the trees, grabbing each of Jackson's arms. The two being too strong from the evil vampire. Who could not throw them off. It was then that Grace was on Jake's back, and the wolves and Bella tore off, heading back home. I knew she was safe in their hands.

The Rest of the family emerged from the trees, Nessie excluded of course. They took up a circle around Jackson, who continued to struggle, but did not have a chance of escape. The feral growling echoed through the forest. I strode up to him. Thats when a wicked smile came to his face "You think you have won? HA! I still win. The human knows too much. You will HAVE to kill her, or the Volturi will be back, and this time no technicality could prevent them from killing your precious little coven!" I had no idea what he meant about the Volturi and coming back. That was when Edward spoke up and said "Then we will just beat them again." I then growled loudly, silencing everyone. Carlisle knew what I was going to do, and he said calmly "You don't have to do this David.. Emmett or Jasper can." to which Emmett said "With Pleasure.. Just as it was with his mate" which got Jackson growling again. I shook my head "No... He's mine" I snarled.

I closed the last distance between us and grabbed each side of his head. Jackson struggled, but Emmett and Jasper held him in place. I then began to squeeze. Jackson screamed in agony. With a twist his head snapped clean off. I then crumbled it to dust.

And just like that... it was done.


	6. Secrets

Secrets

I stood outside the Cullen House.. My home. Yet I found myself unable to walk inside. Grace was inside, probably thinking she has gone insane... Vampires and Werewolves... hell maybe she had.. Maybe we all had. I found it hard to believe just a few weeks ago I thought the world was normal... that I was normal. What was I supposed to say.. To do?

"The answer is simple David... you have to tell her the truth.. And beg her to keep your secret.. And ours. Her life and ours are at stake" Edward said walking up behind me. I turned to him and asked "The body?" He then nodded "Taken care of. That part of this complication is over." I sigh softly, returning my gaze to the house. I don't voice my concerns, but think them _"I can't do this. I'll have to explain everything... everything Edward. She is going to hate me.. She is going to think I am a monster.. Which is exactly what I am.."_ Edward sighed and said softly "You won't know.. Until you tell her. I cant tell you what she will say. I know however.. That she is scared.. Everything has changed for her.. And what she needs more than anything.. What she wants more than anything.. Is the man she loves. You are her rock David. You need to talk to her.. And now. Before our existence is revealed over the internet or something." I nod and say "Just keep an eye on my thoughts.. If I begin to lose control. Stop me." He nods and says "Go, and good luck." I begin to walk away before he adds "We don't think you are a monster. Whatever that is worth.. You have a loving and caring and most importantly.. Understanding family... perhaps certain dogs excluded" A smile touches my lips and I keep walking, my gratitude evident in my thoughts.

She is not downstairs, one small sniff told me that. So I preceed up the stairs, and am not surprised to find her sitting in the couch in my room, a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was still damp from the rain. I knock on the open door, which she jumps at "My I come in?" I ask softly. She looks at me and shrugs "Its your room." She says. I walk in, but keep my distance from her, not wanting to scare her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, almost timidly. She shrugs again "I'm cold, confused, feel like I am dreaming." a brief though crosses my mind to let her think she was dreaming, but I knew that wouldn't last long. She was too smart.. She would put the pieces together. I say "I wish it was a dream, believe me. I am so sorry you were dragged into this.. I never wanted you to be in danger because of what I am..." She then looks at me and what she said was not what I expected, no question about if I really was a vampire.. No questions about how, just "You said you tasted human blood before.. Whos?" I close my eyes.. What I was dreading the most.. And I had yet to be able to explain what being a vampire was like. Yet I had no choice. I said almost too quietly for her human ears to hear "Katherine didn't kill my mom.. She was dead days before my mom... I killed her. I sucked her dry."

A small gasp escaped her lips. I didn't look up. I stayed silent, eyes still closed. I didn't want to see her facial expression.. The hate I knew had to be there.. The fear... It wasnt until I heard her get up that my eyes snapped open and I took a step back. She faltered, her arms which had previously been open for a hug crossed over her chest. She said "Dave.. I'm sorry... I can tell you are beating yourself up about that... please.. Explain why you did it. How you became this way. How that red haired bitch is involved." I sighed, but decided to give her what she wanted... at least she wasnt running in fright.. Or trying to attack me or something. I said softly "The day Katherine asked me to help her.. She lured me into the woods.. That very clearing we were in tonight. She then seduced me... sort of. You see.. Vampires are designed to hunt.. And attract our prey.. Our looks, voice.. Even our smell are used to overload human senses to draw them to us. Whether they would normally or not. Anyways.. She seduced me.. But didn't make it far before getting forceful. She threw me back into a tree, breaking my back. She then decided the pain I was feeling was more pleasurable than anything else I could give her. She broke my leg after that.. Then my arm.. Then ribs. Alice Saw this with her powers and sent the males to save me. Jasper and Emmett chased her off before she could drink me. However one of my ribs punctured my lungs.. And they only way I could survive was if Carlisle changed me. He did. The next 3 days were the most painful in my life.. The change is.. Hard to explain. Anyways when I woke.. I was scared.. I made a split second choice to go to my mom.. Hoping she could help me come to terms with what I was. I scared her.. She cut her finger..." I stopped, the memory too painful.

Her expression was hard to read.. There was anger, pain.. And sympathy. I then continued "Newborns have no control. Control you learn.. That is why they are rare... they are usually more trouble than they are worth. Well I had no control. One moment I was in control.. Next my mother was on the ground, pale, and Emmett and Jasper were pulling me off her. The taste...The best thing I have ever tasted. But the pain that came with it.. Is worse than the burning of thirst in my throat. I vowed never to drink human blood again. We Cullens.. We call ourselves Vegetarians. We only drink animal blood. That's the diet I have survived on for weeks. While it doesn't taste as good or sustain us as well as human blood.. It keeps us alive and in control..." She stopped me by saying "If you have no control.. How are you able to be in the room with me.. Or even be in town.. Or go to school" to that I snort, without humor "I already killed one of the most important people in my life, and wasn't about to lose the other.. So I guess as long as I am constantly concentrating.. I can overcome my monestrous nature.. That and constant feeding on animals.."

A small smile touched her lips, before it disappeared and she said "So this whole time you stayed away from me, not because your were grieving and just needed some space.. But because you were worried I wasn't _safe_ around you?!" there was anger in her voice.. But I nodded and said as calmly as I could "Yes. If I lose control.. Even for a second. You are dead. I can't live with the knowledge of murdering the love of my life."

She was silent for a while, so I continued by saying "I have kept tabs on you though.. I never totally abandoned you. I watched over you at night.. Had I not been there in Port Angles.." She cut me off by saying "You've been Stalking me?!" to that I sigh and say "Keeping an eye on you.. Making sure you were okay. Edward did it with Bella.. I'm sorry I wont do it again.." I then sigh again and say "I really am sorry.. For all of this. Because of me, your life is in danger. You now hold dangerous knowledge. Which leaves us with two options. We trust you.. Or we kill you. I am going with the first option. Please understand.. While vampires don't have many rules or laws. We do have one.. And it is punishable by death. Keep our existence a secret. If the Volturi find out you know our secret.. They will kill you.. And the Cullen coven.."

I finished with that. She looked at me, studying me. Finally she said "I know you need time to adjust.. To this new life. But I meant what I said. I can wait.. As long as it takes. I know you are the one for me David.. And that doesn't matter whether you are human or vampire. I want to be with you. I trust you. You saved my life tonight. You could have easily just let that vampire kill me, saving yourself and your... family.. Yet you came.. Your whole family.. Even the werewolves (Which you will have to explain to me later about) came. You saved my life.. So I will keep your secrets.. All of them. As far as I am concerned.. Katherine DID kill your mother. It is because of her you are like this. What you did wasn't your fault. This is the time you need me the most.. And I would be a poor excuse for a girlfriend if I did not stand by you now. You will not harm me, I trust you.. And I love you. So if you will have me... I would like to try to be with you..." I smile slightly and said "I love you too, and I will try my best not to kill you. Its going to be slow Grace... You are going to have to be the patient one this time.." to this she smiles back "Its only fair." I nod. And just like that.. I had Grace back in my life.

I drive her home, and assure her I would keep an eye on her tonight.. And that if she needed me I would be only a shout away. I then returned home to ditch the car.. And to get some answers out of my family. I walked in to find them waiting for me. Rose looked livid, the rest.. Concerned. I said "First off.. Thank you, for helping me save Grace. As you have heard, she has agreed to keep our secret. I know you think I may be making a mistake with Grace, but I assure you.. If I feel I can not do this. I will stop." Rose growled at me and said "This is the Bella thing all over again! This will not end well.. Mark my words. Come to your senses David. This is bigger than just you" She then stormed off, Emmett on her tail. I sighed. Carlisle said "We support you as always David, however this is a dangerous prospect.. You are still a newborn. This has a very high chance of going wrong. I warn you caution." I nod, expecting as much. That is when thoughts of what Jackson said came to mind.. About the Volturi.. And wanting to extirminate the Cullen Coven. That is when Edward said "It is time you hear about what my relationship with Bella lead to. It is time you learn about the volturi..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
